


but love isn't here anymore (AU)

by extraharry



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Leighade, Relationship(s), a little side jerrie, and a little side lesy, leighade turned jerrie basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraharry/pseuds/extraharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four years of believing whatever Leigh Anne told her, Jade finally starts thinking for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but love isn't here anymore (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> a little college!au, none of the girls are famous, based on the acapella performance of “The End”.

Jade was horrible at organizing. It’d been her worst trait ever since she was a child. She’d try color coding her notes, but she’d only forget what each color meant. She’d write the important upcoming events in a bigger print, but then she’d struggle to figure out which events are important.

Tonight, though, for the first time in her life, she was prepared and organized. She’d planned her and Leigh’s whole night.

She told Leigh to meet her at a pub a few blocks from campus at 8. They’d been there a few times before but it didn’t hold any significant memories from their relationship. As she’s late to everything, she expected Leigh to show up at around 8:15.  After Leigh eyed every single girl that was in her path she’ll give Jade a few emotionless kisses and a short hug. By that point Jade would open a tab and let Leigh Anne drown herself in as much liquor as she wanted.

But tonight wouldn’t end like most of their drunken endeavors. Tonight, Jade would leave with a clean slate.

For the past four years Jade let Leigh Anne dictate how she thought and felt. Whenever she had a foot out the door, with a kiss to her lips and a ‘heartfelt’ apology she’d stumble right back to the miserable place she’d been in before. Tonight, Jade would start thinking for herself.

“Hey, what’cha look so down for?” Jade turned to see Perrie’s bright blue eyes examining her.

“M’not, just waiting for Leigh to get here.” Perrie nodded and headed back to her friends, only after insisting she buy Jade a drink.

Jade sipped hesitantly on her cocktail as she could practically see heart eyes popping out of Perrie’s head. The loud ringing of the door’s bell broke the girls’ stare as Jade turned to see Leigh Anne. Her slim body in a little black dress paired with a black heels that only accentuated her long, bronzed legs. Jade felt like the wind had been knocked out of her; tonight would be the last night she’d get to think of her this way.

As Jade had anticipated, Leigh was scanning her eyes on every girl but her.

The first girl Leigh walked up to was nothing like her. She was much curvier and larger in all the right _places._ Her self-esteem lowered a few levels as the got awfully close and sat down with each other in a booth.

Maybe tonight wouldn’t go the way she’d planned.

Jade could already see her brushing the girls’ arms and squeezing her hands.

“She moves quickly,” She mumbled to herself, finishing her drink and meeting eyes with Perrie once again. She looked worried, but Jade brushed it off and headed towards Leigh and her bombshell.

Maybe it was the drink that was giving her courage, but her eyes were on Leigh Anne and only her.

“Hey babe,” She greeted, a surprise and confusion spreading across Leigh’s face.

“Oh, um, hey Jade. What are you doing here?”

“We had a date tonight, remember?”

“Shit, was that tonight? I thought you said Saturday.”

“Clearly, who’s your friend?”

Jade could see her tapping her fingers on the table, a clear sign she was feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Unlike her, Jade payed attention.

“Jade this is Jesy, Jesy this is my frie-”

“Girlfriend.” Jade cued in, pushing Leigh over and sitting next to her. Jade called a waitress over and ordered herself a couple more cocktails as the three awkwardly chatted.

Despite being right next to her, Leigh Anne never took her hands off Jesy. Jade could feel anger rising throughout her and she grabbed her hand.

“I need to talk to you,” Jade slurred, dragging them off to the bathroom. She shoved them in one of the stalls and in what felt like seconds their hands and lips were all of each other. Their breathing was reckless and loud as Leigh pulled Jade’s cat suit from her torso and a smirk formed on her lips when she saw she had nothing on underneath.

Jade felt ashamed she was letting herself fall back into their usual pattern. Tonight was their last night together, and although this wasn’t her ideal venue for this, she had to do this one more time. Their last memory together wouldn’t be an awkward date Jade crashed.

***

“I have to admit I wasn’t expecting that,” Leigh laughed as they’d pulled themselves back together.

“We’re done.” Jade breathed out, her heart pounding, as she slipped her shoes back on.

“Yeah, and I can’t wait to get back to yours and pick up where we left off.” She teased, pinching her hips and kissing her neck.

“No,” Jade stumbled, pushing her off. “I mean we’re _done_.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I am tired of pretending like I’m happy. I’m tired of pretending like this is the picture perfect relationship. Leigh, I literally crashed your date tonight; might I add you skipped ours for it. I’m done letting you ‘swoop me off my feet’. I deserve someone who isn’t-” She took a deep breathe. “-who isn’t _you_.”

They kept their eyes on each other during Jade’s whole rant. Tears fell from Jade’s eyes while Leigh’s face was blank and emotionless. She was never one to be open and honest about her feelings, but she expected her to show at least _something_ , bloody hell they just broke up.

“Just tell me something,” Leigh finally spoke up.

“Anything.”

“Do you love me?”

Jade could feel her heart beating in her throat, but she was done lying to herself. “I did.”

With that, Jade combed her fingers through her hair, giving Leigh one last kiss on her cheek before heading out the stall and the bathroom, not looking back.

“Hey Jade,” Perrie’s strong accent flooded her ears once again. “Worried you went home for a minute, wanted to ask- hey are you okay?”

Jade wiped her hands over her eyes, makeup rubbing off on her fingers. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just uh, had a little altercation.”

“Oh,” she sighed, her eyes drooping. “I get it.”

“No, no, no, it wasn’t-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

“I want to. I mean, it is what it looks like but, that’s over. There’s no love there anymore.”

Perrie nodded, “I believe you. I’d much rather like to hear about you over some more drinks though.”

Jade smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

 


End file.
